


Christmas Canoodling on the Couch

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Fic!, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cock Rings, Eggnog, Fingering, Fluffy Porn, Hair trigger, M/M, Rimming, Spiked eggnog, canoodling, human!AU, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tree is decorated and Gabriel is in the mood for some canoodling on the couch.  With a slightly-more-spiked than usual eggnog waiting for Sam, Gabriel set his trap and waited for Sam to join him on the couch.  If a little bit of extra alcohol also made Sam noisy in bed?  Well that was just a bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Canoodling on the Couch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyMichaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/gifts).



> This is for the very, very, very lovely GreyMichaela's birthday, because she is a wonderful darling and wanted to ask for schmoopy Christmas Sabriel. 
> 
> As a side note, I look at the tags for this fic and it occurs to me that they are split into TWO VERY SPECIFIC CATEGORIES. xD

  
  
  


 

Sam huffed and settled down on the couch, wrapping an arm around Gabriel’s shoulders.  “Way to not help with the last three boxes there Gabe.”  He leaned in and nuzzled Gabriel’s neck, eyeing the cup of eggnog in his hands enviously.  

 

“Well, you’re the tall one in this relationship.”  Gabriel said, tilting his head a little so Sam could get closer if he wanted to.  “I know my weaknesses.  Trying to put on tiny ornaments near the top of the tree was not going to end well no matter what I did.”  

 

Sam snorted and untangled himself from Gabriel.  “Did you at least pour a cup of eggnog for me?”  

 

“Of course I did, I’m not completely cruel!”  Gabriel looked over the couch at Sam as he padded into the kitchen.  “Nice tall glass for you in the kitchen.”  He smirked when Sam made an appreciative noise.  He could make out the sound of Sam gulping it down from here.  

 

The fridge door opened and Gabriel could hear Sam pouring himself a second glass.  Gabriel took another sip of his eggnog.  His dastardly plan (not really) was going perfectly.  Spiking the eggnog and Sam hadn’t even noticed.  In twenty minutes or so, he would have an adorably buzzed moose on his hands that he could do whatever he wanted with.  Well.  If canoodling and then moving to the bed so they could have wonderfully slow and delicious sex counted as anything.  

 

Sam flopped back down on the couch and immediately cuddled up to Gabriel, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.  “You are forgiven for all manner of ornament hanging mishaps.  I think this is the best eggnog you’ve ever made.”  Sam leaned in and pressed a kiss to the shell of Gabriel’s ear.  “Thanks babe.”  

 

Gabriel hummed happily and tilted his head to the side for Sam to keep doing exactly that.  “Don’t spill your eggnog and kill the mood.”  He murmured.

 

Sam took another long sip, finishing off half of his glass before putting it down on the coffee table.  He took Gabriel’s away from him and put it on the table too.  “Bossy, bossy.”  

 

“You like it when I’m bossy.”  Gabriel said, smiling into Sam’s kiss.  Sam tasted like eggnog (with a strong hint of rum).  

 

Sam hummed and pulled away from the kiss to look at Gabriel.  The light from the Christmas tree flickered across his skin and made his eyes glow even more golden than usual.  “You’re so pretty.”  

 

Gabriel flushed and reached up to comb his fingers through Sam’s hair.  “You’re the pretty one Sam.”  

 

“No, no, no, no, no.”  Sam mumbled, reaching up and stroking his thumb along Gabriel’s cheek.  “The lights, and your eyes and you’re so pretty.”  He whispered, licking his lips.  He pressed a finger to Gabriel’s lips.  “Your lips are so soft and I could kiss you for forever and watch how your eyes go all dark when you want me and how pretty the tree lights look on your skin.”  

 

Gabriel stared at Sam, flushing as Sam shifted and pressed him back down against the couch.  He wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders and tangled his fingers into Sam’s hair, pulling him closer.  “I think you need to kiss me again instead of telling me how pretty I am.”  

 

Sam grinned and leaned down to kiss Gabriel, pressing him harder and deeper into the couch.  “Kinda really love you a lot.  Wanna take you to bed.”  He rocked slowly against Gabriel and grunted when that didn’t get him the friction he wanted.  

 

“Hold on babe, let me…”  Gabriel said, shifting under Sam until he could get a leg between Sam’s and lift it a little, giving Sam something to grind against.  

 

Sam moaned, leaning up to kiss Gabriel again, rocking his hips down insistently against Gabriel’s thigh.  “Fuck, babe, yes, just like that, oh god like that, fuck, please.”  

 

Gabriel sucked in a harsh breath and stared as Sam started rocking against his leg, moaning, his head thrown back and his hair starting to stick to his neck with sweat.  "Fucking christ."  

 

Sam looked down at Gabriel and gave a slow grin.  "I like when you say that.  Means you're really turned on."  He stretched and started to fumble with the buttons on his shirt.  When they proved a little difficult for them, he grabbed the shirt and ripped it open, the buttons popping off everywhere.  He let the shirt fall open and glanced down at his bare chest.  

 

Gabriel swore again, reaching up to touch Sam's chest.  Fuck, he loved it when Sam needed to go all caveman like that.  "God, you're so gorgeous babe.  C'mere."  He ordered, grabbing the sides of Sam's shirt and pulling Sam tight against him.  It kept Sam from rocking against him properly, but his hips were still making these little jerky movements against his thigh.  

 

"Want you.  Want you to look at me like that always, cause you're so pretty and so beautiful and you want me and I just want to kiss you and keep you with me forever."  Sam babbled, pushing himself up a little bit so he could lean in for another kiss.  

 

Gabriel's heart jumped into his throat and he pulled Sam into the kiss.  "Yes, you have me, have me with you forever and I want you here, wrapped around me."  He whispered against Sam's lips, tugging at Sam's skin, trying to pull him in closer.  

 

"Bed."  Sam said, managing to stand up and stumbling a little bit, tugging on Gabriel's hand.  "Wanna, wanna strip you and touch you properly and kiss all of you and-"  

 

Gabriel yanked Sam into another kiss whimpering against Sam's lips, pulling him close.  "Yes, yes, please.  Want it.  Wanna just touch you and hold you close."  

 

Sam stumbled a little bit more and tugged Gabriel to the bedroom.  He pouted a little when Gabriel turned the Christmas tree off, but then Gabriel was looking at him like he wanted to eat him up again and that was much better than the tree.  "Like it when you look at me like that."  

 

"Like what?"  Gabriel asked, kicking off his shoes and socks, pushing them off towards the dresser where they wouldn't be in the way later.  He watched Sam stumble while taking his shoes off and rolled his eyes.  Adorable dork.  

 

"Like you wanna eat me up and then crawl into my skin and never leave."  Sam slurred, sitting down on the edge of the bed to fumble with his belt.  After a minute, he huffed and looked up at Gabriel.  "You put too much rum in the eggnog."  

 

Gabriel grinned and knelt down in front of Sam, undoing the belt for Sam and making sure to tease his knuckles against the bulge in Sam's jeans.  "Maybe I did.  I like how noisy you get when you're a little buzzed."  

 

Sam giggled and tipped over a little as Gabriel started to undo the button on his jeans.  He lifted his hips and helped Gabriel pull his jeans and his boxers down.  “You get me drunk to get me noisy.  I love you.”  

 

“Well, you’re too damn quiet the rest of the time.”  Gabriel said with a huff, reaching up to push Sam’s shirt off before stopping.  He licked his lips.  “Actually, leave the shirt on.  

 

Sam looked down at the shirt and snickered.  “You like that I ripped it open.”  

 

Gabriel grinned and stripped off his jeans, boxers and shirt, tossing them behind him.  “I’m not going to lie.  You look fucking hot like that.”  

 

Sam tugged on the hem of the shirt, scooting back onto the bed before spreading his legs.  “You wanna eat me up?”  He giggled and winked at Gabriel.  

 

Gabriel leaned down and licked his lips.  Sam, with his legs spread, his shirt pooled on either side of his chest was a delicious picture.  Maybe he did want to devour Sam.  "Would you like that?  Like to fuck my mouth, my lips around your cock until you come, getting all nice and noisy for me?  Then maybe have me eat you out, spread your legs wide and eat you out until you're hard again and begging for me to fuck you?"  

 

Sam gasped and whined, his hips bucking up into the air, precome splashing onto his chest as it leaked from the tip of his cock.  "Gabriel...please..."  

 

"Is that what you want?"  Gabriel purred, leaning down, licking a slow stripe up the length of Sam's cock before wrapping his hand around him.  "Want me to suck you down-"  

 

"Yes, fuck, please, want you to, want your mouth on my cock!"  Sam cried out, spreading his legs wider.

 

Gabriel gave a pleased hum, leaning down and sucking on Sam's hipbone.  "Love how pretty you beg."  

 

"Gabriel!"  Sam shouted, his thighs shaking as he thrust up and into Gabriel's hand.  

 

Gabriel grinned and shifted, dropping his hands to Sam's hips to keep him pressed to the bed.  "Now, let me hear you, wanna hear you get nice and loud for me."  

 

Sam cried out, his back arching as Gabriel sucked the head of his cock between his lips.  Gabriel's lips were already red and beautiful from drinking the eggnog, but now, now they were perfect.  "Yes, Gabriel, fuck, please, your mouth is so good, so hot, fuck..."  

 

Gabriel shifted his grip to Sam's thighs and scratched down the milky skin of his skin there.  He pulled off just as Sam shouted, on the verge of a scream, coming in spectacular ropes all over his chest.   "Well, well."  He reached up and kept stroking Sam through the rest of his orgasm, watching him tremble.

 

"Looks like you got a little bit too excited there.  Do I need to break out the cock ring to make sure you keep control?"  Gabriel asked, reaching for their side table, pulling out the lube and a leather cock ring.  

 

Sam groaned and covered his face, shifting under Gabriel.  “‘m sorry!  But you’re mouth, it’s fucking perfect!  And you did that thing with your nails.  You know I like that thing!”  

 

Gabriel chuckled and laid the cock ring to the side.  “I think that’s going to be a yes.  Wouldn’t want you to come again before I’m ready for you to.”  He leaned down and started licking Sam clean.  Sam shivered under him and Gabriel grinned.  “You like it when I do that, huh?”  

 

“I like _you_.”  Sam said, giving Gabriel a schmoopy smile.  “I kinda love you a lot you know.”  

 

Gabriel licked up the rest of Sam’s mess and then crawled up his body, leaning in to give Sam a slow kiss.  “Love you a lot too.”  He whispered, kissing Sam again, spreading his arms out to keep Sam’s pinned to the bed.  

 

Sam grinned again and kissed Gabriel.  “You taste like me.  I like it.”  

 

Gabriel leaned down and nuzzled Sam’s neck, raking his teeth over the tendons there, grinning as Sam shivered.  “Want me to mark you up?  You like it, seeing the marks I leave on you, making you mine?  My beautiful, perfect Sam, all mine.”  

 

“Yes!”  Sam gasped, straining a little against Gabriel’s hold before giving up and sinking back down to the bed.  “Want you, love you so much, want you to love me, please?”  

 

He pulled his mouth away and looked up at Sam with an eyebrow raised.  “I do love you.”  

 

“No, no, I mean…”  Sam wiggled his hips and then his eyebrows.  “Want you in me.”  

 

Gabriel pulled away from Sam’s neck and grinned at him.  “Yeah?  Want me to eat you out, get you nice and wet for me and then fuck you, good and slow?”  

 

Sam whined and leaned up to kiss Gabriel again, licking into his mouth and sucking at his lower lip.  “Yes, yes, yes please, I want it.  Want you.  I wanna be on my back.  Wanna see and watch you.”  

 

Gabriel groaned and dropped his forehead to Sam’s heart, pressing a slow kiss to it.  “Baby, you are going to be the death of me.”  

 

“Death by sexy things!”  Sam said with a giggle, spreading his legs wider.  “Come on Gabriel, please?  Please?  I really want you in me.  Nice and slow and deep and perfect, please?”  

 

Gabriel chuckled against Sam’s skin and pulled away from him, shifting until he was kneeling between Sam’s legs.  He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Sam’s hipbone again, grabbing for the cock ring.  His Moose was already more than on the road to recovery.  “Time to make sure you don’t lose control too quick.”  

 

He put the cock ring on quickly and spent a long moment admiring Sam, the plaid shirt more than halfway off of him, but giving him an even more debauched appearance.  Gabriel let out a low whistle and dropped his hands to Sam’s thighs, stroking them and feeling the muscles quiver.  “As much as I wanna eat you out like this beautiful, it’ll be easier if you flip yourself over.”  

 

Sam huffed and lifted one of his legs up and around Gabriel, getting on his knees and elbows, spreading his legs again.  The cock ring wrapped securely around his dick reminded him that he wasn’t coming until Gabriel said so.  He spread himself a little wider and shivered.  

 

Sometimes, Gabriel wondered what the fuck someone like Sam was doing with him.  “Fuck, Sam, baby, you’re so beautiful.”  Gabriel grinned and pressed both of his hands to Sam’s ass, giving him a slow squeeze.  “Gonna make you scream.”  

 

Sam whined and dropped his head to the pillows in front of him, his hips bucking into the empty air.  “Gabriel, please, please…”  

 

"God you make such a pretty picture like this."  Gabriel leaned closer and pressed a kiss to the small of Sam's back, grinning as Sam whined again.  His shirt was already up and bunched around his shoulders.  He grinned and slowly pulled Sam's ass apart.  "Can't wait to taste you, gonna be so good for me.  So delicious."  

 

Sam whimpered, his legs trembling.  Fuck, he wanted Gabriel to touch him, needed it to happen.  "Please, Gabriel, please..."  Sam begged, his voice muffled in the pillows.  "Want you to, need you to, want your mouth on me, fuck, please."  

 

Sam begging was a sound that he would never get tired of hearing.  Gabriel grinned and pressed his thumb against Sam's hole, watching as Sam jolted under the touch.  "So sensitive, so loud and noisy for me.  Want you to be loud beautiful.  I wanna hear you, want to hear you beg for me.  Can you do that?"  

 

"Yes, yes, I'll be good Gabriel, so good for you, please."  Sam begged and then cried out, his back arching as Gabriel's tongue suddenly pressed into him, pushing deep.  "Oh god, fuck, Gabriel, yes, please, oh god..."  He clenched his fingers in the bedsheets and tried to keep from pushing back into every touch.  

 

Gabriel grinned and settled in, spreading Sam's ass for him and licking slowly over the twitching hole.  Sam was crying out, some of the words coherent, some of the others not, but the noise level was what he wanted, and it was perfect.  Not to mention Sam was making desperate little rocking motions back into every touch and that was the hottest thing he'd ever fucking seen.  

 

"Gabriel!"  Sam spread his legs wider, pushing his ass back, wanting Gabriel in, even deeper, wanting his fingers, his cock, wanting him in him.  "Please, please baby, oh god, fuck, it's so good, please..."  

 

Gabriel gave Sam's hole one last lick before pulling away from Sam.  He gave him a quick pat on the ass.  "Hold on, I'll be right back."  A quick brush of his teeth and mouthwash later, he was back to kneeling on the bed, grinning when he saw that Sam had already flipped over onto his back.  

 

Sam's cock was glistening like a goddamn beacon and Gabriel knelt down, pushing a pillow under Sam's hips as he licked at the precome dribbling down the side of Sam's dick.  "Look at you, so wet for me..."  He wrapped a hand around Sam and stroked him, once, twice, watching as Sam bucked, hard, into the touch.  "Fuck, you're so beautiful." 

 

Sam whined and thrust up into Gabriel's hand, the cock ring keeping him from getting what he wanted.  "Gabriel, fuck, please, I want a little more, I need it so fucking bad, please."  He begged, his body shaking  "Please, please, please baby, please."  

 

"All right."  Gabriel said, pulling his hand back, despite the loud protest from Sam.  Fuck, he loved how vocal Sam got when he had been drinking.  He flipped open the cap on the lube and poured some onto his fingers and then pressed one into Sam.  In sank in deep, with almost no resistance.  Gabriel grinned and pressed in a second, starting to scissor his fingers.  

 

"Gabriel!!"  Sam cried out, moving back into every press of those teasing fingers.  "Please, please!"  

 

"Hold on beautiful, not gonna hurt you.  Even if you are relaxed from earlier, I'm not going to hurt you."  Gabriel pressed a kiss to Sam's trembling thigh and carefully worked Sam open until he could take a third finger and made sure to stretch Sam thoroughly.  

 

Sam bit down on his lip, thrusting into every touch of Gabriel's fingers, a loud whine escaping him as Gabriel brushed over his prostate.  "Gabriel!!"  

 

Gabriel shuddered and dropped his free hand down to his dick, wrapping his fingers around the base while he tried to breathe.  "Fuck, Sam, want you so bad."  

 

"Gabriel, come on, want you in me, I'm ready, I want you, want to come with you in me, please, please."  Sam whined, gasping as Gabriel suddenly pulled his fingers away.  "Yes, please, come on, please."  He begged.  

 

Gabriel groaned and grabbed the lube, coating his cock quickly before positioning himself and pressing into Sam.  He went slow, even though Sam opened up for him fucking perfectly, a low, guttural moan coming from him.  

 

Sam arched, dropping his hands to the bedsheets as Gabriel bottomed out.  He wrapped his legs around Gabriel's waist and tugged him in closer, savoring how fucking good it felt.  "Yes, oh god, more, please..."  

 

Gabriel panted and tried to breathe as Sam started to wiggle underneath him.  “Sam, fuck, hold still!”  Gabriel said, trying not to laugh as Sam made another impatient noise and kept shifting.  

 

“God, you’re so good, want you in me forever, just like this.”  Sam babbled, rocking his hips back.  “Want you to claim me, make me yours.”  

 

Gabriel pulled out just a fraction and pressed back in, watching Sam arch again and moan loudly.  “Fuck, kiddo.”  

 

“Yes, yes, just like that, Gabriel, please.” Sam whined, wrapping his legs around Gabriel’s hips more securely.  “Want you to make me all nice and noisy for you.”  

 

Gabriel groaned, long and low, grinding into Sam, good and deep, watching him cry out and arch again.  “Fuck, I love it when you’re like this.”  

 

Sam giggled.  “You just like me noisy.”  He wiggled his hips again and moaned when Gabriel’s cock slid over his prostate.  “Oh, yes, yes there, Gabriel, more please, right there.”  

 

He dropped his hands to Sam’s hips and did his best to oblige Sam, fucking into him with steady thrusts as he built up speed.  Sam’s groans had turned into loud wails, his legs flexing and tensing, pulling him closer and grinding into him.  “Fuck, baby, not gonna last.”  Gabriel panted, the sound of their bodies moving together enough to have his head spinning all on its own.  

 

Sam whined, bucking his hips up to rub against Gabriel’s stomach, the soft skin there driving him crazy.  “Wanna come Gabriel, wanna come so bad, please, please…”  

 

Gabriel groaned and shifted so he could unclasp the cock ring and then snapped his hips into Sam, nice and hard, watching as Sam arched and shouted his name.  “Wanna see you come for me beautiful.  Want to watch your whole body lose control as you scream for me.”  

 

“Gabriel!”  Sam shouted, his back arching as he rutted back against Gabriel, taking him as deep as he could, pulling hard at the sheets.  Gabriel grinding into him and brushing directly against his prostate only made it better.  “Yes, yes, fuck, yes, oh god, right there, fuck!”  

 

Gabriel didn’t even managed to get his hand around Sam’s dick before Sam was coming, shouting and screaming his name in a garbled mess.  Sam clenched down around him and Gabriel grunted, pushing in twice more, making Sam keen, before he left himself lose it, pressing good and deep into Sam.  

 

Sam fell down to the bed again, sucking in desperate breaths of air as he felt Gabriel coming inside him.  He gave a wide grin as Gabriel dropped his head to his chest.  “Love feeling you in me.  So good.  Keep you in there forever.”  

 

Gabriel groaned and rubbed Sam’s side as he slowly softened and slid out of Sam.  “Not this time baby.”  He gave himself another minute to enjoy just how fucking good that had been and how completely wrecked Sam looked.  The shirt was barely clinging to him and ropes of come were all over his chest.  Fucking gorgeous.  “Next time, have you sit in my lap and I’ll stay in you all afternoon until you’re begging to come.”  

 

Sam groaned and whined, covering his face with his hands.  “Ow, ow, ow, dick hurts.  Hold off on the sexy ideas for a little bit please?”  

 

Gabriel chuckled and padded to the bathroom, cleaning himself off before returning to the bed to do the same for Sam.  He chucked the small towel back into the bathroom and curled up into Sam’s arms with a happy sigh.  “I love how noisy you get.”  

 

Sam giggled.  “I love that you get me tipsy so I’ll be noisy.”  He leaned down to kiss Gabriel again and cuddled him closer, humming happily.  “Feel good.  Gonna feel you all day tomorrow.”  

 

“Yeah.  Maybe if you’re good I’ll plug you up to make sure you’re ready for me tomorrow.”  Gabriel teased, running his hand down Sam’s side.  “So beautiful for me, Sam.  I love you.”  

 

Another happy noise escaped him and he cuddled into Gabriel more.  “Love you too.  Merry Christmas.”  

  
“Merry Christmas to you too Samoose.”  Gabriel whispered, pulling the blanket over them both.  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
